


Love Down The Abyss

by cassiejaerine



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Infidelity, M/M, cheating!erwin, erwin's a jerk, mike's my baby, oc-levi, other man armin, silent revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiejaerine/pseuds/cassiejaerine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin cheated and Levi kept his silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Down The Abyss

***Levi Ackerman

 

Was there a time when you wished to just disappear and leave everything behind? To vanish without a trace or simply forget about all the things that pained, all that's continue hurting you? Have you come to the point that you dreamt of dying a painless death or something so severe that every other ache will fall behind like shadows?

I did.

I, Levi Ackerman did.

But all are wishes, hopes and dreams.

Nothing can help me escape the pain he dealt me. He was inhuman and I love him. I still love him, but I am not some weakling to just accept what he throws at me.

I will stab him twice if I have to, I'll make everything much harder for him and make him suffer more than I had to.

And I won't say a thing. I won't speak a word. I won't make a single, tiny noise.

After all...

Silence hurts the most.

 

***

 

His name was Armin.

The kid who took Erwin from me. He was a student from the university facilitated by my husband. I heard he was a topnotch student. All A+ grades and honors uncounted. He was smart and Erwin love them smart.

I saw them first when had to pick Erwin from work. His car broke down and as his wife (not that I love being called like that) I volunteered picking him up.

They were standing side by side each other, hips connected and even from afar I can see the smiles they share at each other.

That didn't trigger the jealousy.

I was slowly coming to their little date place when something I didn't expect happened.

A kiss.

My husband just pressed a kiss to the blonde kid's lips as if it's the most normal thing in the world.

I had to stop and catch a missing breathe. I swallowed thickly and waited until the boy walked away from my husband, but not after another kiss. Longer than the last one accompanied by a hug.

I cursed and made an angry turn, I drove away from the university and left my waiting husband without a message that I won't come.

A grin came on my lips. 

A small revenge.

Nothing compared to the pain in my heart.

Not even close to the sin he had done.

 

***

 

I drove and drove and drove until I got tired of all the cars honking and shitty bastards cursing at my reckless stupid driving. I stopped by the coffee shop I always go to after work and sat on my usual place at the farthest, most secluded corner.

This corner is like my very own sanctuary.

I ordered tea and sat quietly for hours. I kept ordering tea even if the first one was left untouched and cold as ice. I needed a reason to stay and I needed the time to think. But it must have been my bad day since after three hours of alone time, I was interrupted by a low voice coming from a tall blonde like my husband.

That day, I met Mike Zacharias.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting the rest of the fic tomorrow or by this week T.T mianhae if its such a failureeee~


End file.
